


Please Remember Us

by Keplarrrr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Where they get drunk, and Cas wants him to remember, but Dean forgets what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keplarrrr/pseuds/Keplarrrr
Summary: Dean leaned back, a quizzical look on his face. What the hell did one day have to do about this? They got drunk, that's why Cas hadn't been speaking with him? “I don't know, man. You came over, had a Lord of the Rings marathon, drank a lot.” he shrugged, frowning when he saw Cas tense up.“That's all?”“Yeah, dude, what's up? You've been acting weird.” he shifted in his seat, Cas was just staring at him-- almost willing him to remember whatever it was.“It was after the second movie finished, you don't remember anything?” he pushed, his gaze narrowing in further.





	Please Remember Us

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, little ficlet I wrote. Based on the prompt "What do you remember about that day?"
> 
> Finally getting the courage to actually post more of my stuff. So comments (good or criticism) would be awesome.

 Dean groaned, rubbing a hand over his face to clear the sleep from his eyes. He pulled his phone over, checking the time. 9:41. Dammit, he's supposed to meet Cas across town at ten.

 He sent Cas a quick message, saying he might be a few minutes late but would be there as soon as he could. He tossed his phone onto the bed and rubbed over his face again. “Why the hell does he want to get brunch?” he muttered to himself, walking around his room to gather clothes. He needed to do laundry. Dean picked up a shirt from the floor, bringing it to his nose and taking a deep inhale, not bad, he pulled it on over his head. Checking the design on the front he saw Led Zeppelin written across it. Yeah, this would do.

 

 Dean pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop, the purr of the impala coming to a stop. He flopped against the back of the seat, he looked around the surroundings, seeing Castiel's pimp mobile parked a ways over. He pushed forward, stepping out of his baby and locking the door behind him. He made sure to close her gently, unlike Sam who would just slam her doors shut.

 He stepped inside, the jingle of the bell on the door alarming everyone that he had entered. He glanced around, looking for his friend, when a gravely “Hello, Dean,” sounded from behind him. He turned around, being met with a two person table against the window and Cas occupying one of the seats.

 “Hey, man. What's up?” Cas had been avoiding talking to him for over a week, and then yesterday he got a message from him saying to meet at this little cafe. “I wanted to talk with you,” he replied. Dean rolled his eyes, if they hadn't been friends since childhood he would swear Cas was an angel or something, dude didn't know social cues for the life of him. “And what would you like to talk about?” He inquired, sitting down in the seat across from him at the little table. “I… Well, do you remember our movie marathon?” Cas asked, sitting up straight and placing his hands on the table.

 Of course Dean did, one of the last times Cas had spoke with him, “Yeah. We got drunk, watched movies. Why?”

“I wanted to…” he trailed off, glancing out the window before looking back to Dean's eyes. He was torn between loving and hating when Cas did that, his eyes were so stunningly blue, he could hardly focus on anything else. “What do you remember about that day?” Dean leaned back, a quizzical look on his face.

 What the hell did one day have to do about this? They got drunk, that's why Cas hadn't been speaking with him? “I don't know, man. You came over, had a Lord of the Rings marathon, drank a lot.” he shrugged, frowning when he saw Cas tense up.

 “That's all?”

“Yeah, dude, what's up? You've been acting weird.” he shifted in his seat, Cas was just staring at him-- almost willing him to remember whatever it was.

“It was after the second movie finished, you don't remember anything?” he pushed, his gaze narrowing in further.

_Dean took a last long swig from his beer, placing it on the coffee table along the other empty bottles. He laughed, clasping a hand against Castiel's shoulder, before standing up and walking over to the dvd player as the end credits rolled on the screen._

_“You even walk intoxicated,” Cas mocked, jokingly. Not that Cas could say that actually mockingly, they were both drunk._

_“And you still use big words,” he glanced back, giving him a cheeky smile._

“I put in another movie. C'mon man, what's with the interview?”

 “You don't remember anything you said?”

 “No, c'mon Cas. Just tell me what's got the stick up your ass.”

  _He paused, mid squat on the ground as he was caught in his friend's eyes, something that he found himself doing a lot. He had originally tried to stop when he noticed he was doing this at first, but then after months he just gave in and admired them._

“I need to know what you remember before I can tell you anything.” he responded, his lips drawn in a thin line. No smile. Dean racked his brain, trying to break through the fog the alcohol left over his memory. Something must have happened.

  _Dean smiled softened fondly, admiring his features, sure it sounded gay but-- Cas was fine as hell. He gave Dean a gentle smile in return, before Dean turned around and switched the DVDs._

_Third movie. He stood up, walking back over to the couch and laying down. He laid his head on Cas, who was sitting cross-legged, he grinned up at him. Then Dean got up and switched the discs and-_

 No. He was forgetting something. “What happened after I laid on your lap?” he inquired, panicking. Cas just stared at him, remaining silent.

  _He grinned up at him, their eyes meeting. This time Dean didn't elbow him, no ‘C'mon, watch the movie Prince Charming,’._

_Instead he just continued to watch Cas, hearing the movie start-- though it sounded far away. Maybe that was from the alcohol. Maybe it was…_

 Dean frowned, running a hand through his hair. He almost had it. He looked back up at Cas, who was just staring at him intensely.

_Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was just Cas. Dude was like his own personal drug. And no matter what Dean did, he couldn't get enough of his friend. He always wanted to be closer, to steal a touch whenever he could, to make excuses to be with him._

_He had tried other things, alcohol, girls, anything to distract him from Cas, but that's always where his mind went back to. No matter what._

_He didn't notice that his eyes had fluttered shut, but he did notice that when he opened them his friend's face was just above his. Their breaths were mixing, the smell of beer heavy. Castiel's eyes were so blue, God, it was almost like they were glowing, not that that was possible._

_He didn't know what he was doing, or what was he was giving permission for, but he gave a light nod of his head._

_And then their lips were on each other._

_One nod and they were kissing._

_Cas pulled back, smiling tentatively down at Dean before focusing back on the movie, which had started playing. Even though he didn't remember either of them pressing play, he let out a long exhale. “Sh-"_

 “-it.” reality merged with his memories. They kissed. He looked up at Cas, who seemed to now be fidgeting. “We… You, and me, we…” his voice trailed off, not even sure how to say it.

 Cas took the moment of silence to start talking, his words fast and hushed, “I know. And I am truly sorry. We were both intoxicated, but I should have known-- I took advantage of you, and that's not acceptable. I wasn't sure if you remembered, and I didn't want to make things weird, but I felt you should know and I understand if you don't want to hang out with me, I wouldn't either, but-” he stopped abruptly, feelings Dean's hand on his chin.

 He leaned in involuntarily.

 “Did you… Was it, you liked it?” Dean asked, shifting in his seat and clearing his throat. He slowly pulled his hand away.

 He looked down, unable to look at Dean anymore, “I… I found it enjoyable, yes. Which makes it worse, I know.” Cas paused, unsure where to go from there. Dean leaned in across the table, before deciding to just stand up and walk over to him.

 He knelt down, lifting his face, and placing a gentle kiss to his jawline, before landing another on his lips. It was quick, but full of meaning. Cas looked up, eyes wide, and a light smile creeping onto his face He smiled back, just a small one, “Me too.”


End file.
